


Bandages and Late Nights

by BasilOaks



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Blushing, Cute, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pet Names, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived Confessions, Unresolved Emotional Tension, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilOaks/pseuds/BasilOaks
Summary: But the days of the Author and his twisted stories were long over, and these late nights seemed to become more and more common as the former stranger's friendship slowly strengthen. Most nights the two would find themselves tangled up in each other's arms as the sun rose, awkward 'hellos' always followed by frantic exits and bashful interactions throughout the following days.Edward didn't expect tonight, and he especially didn't expect his subconscious to allow the carefully crafted walls around his feelings crumble.All's well that ends well as they say...





	Bandages and Late Nights

Edward sighed as his chapped lips slowly found their way to the mouth of his coffee cup, greedily downing the hours-old liquid despite his taste buds grimacing at the shock of the bitter aftertaste. Why was he even still trying to consume the drink? It wasn't like the caffeine was helping in his idiotic quest to keep from collapsing onto the clinic's tiled floor. The doctor's bloodshot eyes glanced over the mountains of paperwork and reports that littered his messy desk, his shaking hands sloppily shifting documents and files from pile to pile, though his mind kept wandering in his sleep-deprived state. Holy shit someone needs to watch over the Jims more because hell, _at this point_ they have their own stack that rivals some of the more "dangerous" egos he's witnessed come and go. The brown-haired man rubbed at his temples in a desperate attempt to eliminate a headache he felt forming before his attention shifted to the clinic's opening doorway, noticing a figure whose aura seemed to subtly coil around the doctor's frame like some sort of blanket. 

"Ho-Host? What are you do-" 

“The Host interrupts by establishing the current time as being well beyond midnight, and well beyond the appropriate time, one should find themselves asleep. The Host states the obvious of course, Dr. Iplier already knows his sleeping habits are quite harmful in the long run. He asks if everything is alright with his... good friend as he enters the clinic with concern." 

Edward sighed yet again, it seemed like something he was doing much more nowadays with his ruined sleep schedule, though a tired smile found its way onto the man’s face. He couldn’t help but smile weakly towards the other man, something in him just warming at the thought that his cru-friend, _his friend_ , would take the time to check up in him. 

“I’m fine Host, I just have a few more reports I need finish up before I head off to bed…” The dark-haired man yawned softly, though he promptly tried to hide it from the all-knowing man. He ran his calloused hands through his unkempt hair, a light dusting of pink burning across the bridge of the doctor’s nose and cheeks. Oh, how that blush grew though as his gaze moved over the taller man: for once he wasn't wearing his trademark trench coat but instead a light tan button-up and sweatpants, his usually slicked-back hair also unkempt and almost... fluffy in a way. Edward smiled nervously, though it faded quickly as his tired eyes scanned over the sloppily done wrappings around where the Host's eyes once were, blood seeping into them more heavily as the godlike man forced himself to use his powers while tired. _"Oh god,"_ the doctor said immediately feeling more awake. "Shit, Host your bandages! I forgot to come and change them for you... again." Iplier almost launched himself up from his desk chair, quickly yet carefully dragging the other man farther into the clinic, gently sitting the other down beside the adjacent sink. 

“The Host affirms that he is still capable of caring for himself, he should not be as large of a concern to the doctor-” "Oh spare me that talk. Host, you're my friend. I care about you a lot, and as a physician, it's my job to help with this sort of thing. I'll admit horribly at best as I keep getting distracted, but that's a topic for later," Edward said as he cut into the Host’s narrations, his gloved hands carefully removing the ruined bandages from the other man's face. 

“What are you even still doing up? I know you’re a night owl but...” He felt the Host shift around on the counter under his touch, his own ink-stained hands clasping at the closest thing, which just happened to be Edward's lab coat out of conflicting emotions. Anyway, the doctor stayed silent as he sleepily listened to the Host's mumbling, knowing to give the blind man a chance to collect his thoughts. As he waited the doctor smiled drowsily, his thumbs gently rubbing near the other man’s empty eye sockets as he washed the blood away with a warm washcloth. 

"I- The Hos... I-I couldn't sleep." Edward nodded in response, taking note of the fact the other man had switched back to speaking in the first person (something he usually did when feeling extremely comfortable and secure). "Walk me through it, Host. Why couldn't you sleep, hun?" The blind man continued, his usually strong and smooth voice now shaky and hushed. 

"The visions, memories, they were much worse tonight… I woke up an-and..." Edward only hummed in response as he finished wiping the blood away from the Host’s face, continuing to try and comfort his friend the best way he knew when the other got worked up by his past memories. 

“Shhh… Focus on the now, focus back on you're breathing. Remember: in 4 seconds, hold for 7, out for 8.” 

Edward knew that long-lasting mental and physical effects becoming the Host had left on the ego. The Author was a cruel and powerful creature during his existence, and while Edward rarely interacted with the man, his charm and aura just seemed to draw the doctor in. Although he knew any form of relationship Edward could dream of with the Author would be toxic, he couldn't help but develop a strange infatuation with the other man. It was painful to see how frustrated the former had become when he had begun fading. It burned to see how broken the Author had become in his last days. 

And if Edward thought the Author was damaged... While the Author might have been long gone with the Host now in his place, an air of unwavering control replacing the former’s cockiness, that didn't mean that the now-blind man didn't have to deal with the trauma of his creation. The doctor soon found himself growing closer to the man, helping treat his ever-bleeding eye sockets and working through the nightmares and memories from his nonexistent past. Somehow a friendship seemed to blossom despite the Host being so distant towards others and Edward steadily fighting his... feelings. 

And now in the present, these sorts of nights seemed to become more common as their friendship strengthened. Most nights now the two would find themselves tangled up in each other's arms as the sun rose, awkward 'hellos' always followed by frantic exits and bashful interactions throughout the following days. 

_"You're doing great,"_ Edward said in a whisper, his own thoughts finally returning to the situation and the panicking man before him. _"Come on Sweetheart, just focus yourself back into the present..."_ The doctor’s blush burned like wildfire across his face as the pet name just seemed to slip out of from his sleep-deprived consciousness, but he found the strength to continue through his embarrassment. 

“Breathing under control?”

The Host replied with a slight nod of his head, his own light blush that was once masked by the mess of blood inching its way across his cheeks and down his neck, surprising even himself as he leaned into the physician’s delicate touch. The two remained silent for some time, the only noise coming from the scattered medical machines and the occasional hum that left Edward's lips as he finished wrapping the Host's wounds.

"The doctor has become quite quiet. ...Has the Host done something to upset him? I-if so, he would like to apologize for what he might have-” 

"Oh! Host no, you... Host, you haven't done anything wrong. I’m sorry if I made you think that I just…” 

The Host seemed to consider what his friend said for a moment before the situation finally clicked in his mind, he nervously took Edward's hands in his own before continuing. “The Host would like calm Edward by declaring he found the affectionate name... nice. He would not stop the good doctor from referring to him in that regard in the future. I-If he would like to that is.” 

Edward pulled back for a moment, though a loving smile promptly replaced the dumbstruck look that once graced his worn features. 

"I think we both should get some rest, although, I might need to keep an eye on you overnight… To make sure you don't have any more complications." "Is the good doctor asking the Host to join him tonight?" Edward nodded before pressing a soft kiss to the Host's temple, a small noise of shock escaping from the other's lips. 

"I-The Host will take that as a yes..."


End file.
